Update December 2 2015
Update Notes for 3.0.X (Android and iOS) World War * Entire alliances can wage war against each other and win massive amounts of loot! * Strategize and battle with no risk to your resources, medals, or peace treaties. * Defend with special War Bases that are always ready for battle. Alliance Improvements * Alliance Leaders can now appoint Co-Leaders! * Co-Leaders have the same abilities as leaders, including starting wars. New Command Post Buildings * The Command Post stores loot won during World Wars. * Produces one wave of your nation’s unique unit on defense. Improved Layout Editor * The layout editor now allows you to save 3 different layouts for your town and 3 more for your War Base! * Copy and switch between layouts with ease. New Quests and Achievements * New quests added relating to the Command Post and World War. * New achievement added for World War. Balance Changes * Connecting buildings to your Town Center with roads also increases the Town Center’s health by a flat amount per building. * Demolition damage vs Town Center cut by half. * British loot bonus increased to 15% (up from 10%). * German attack bonus after wins increased to 15% (up from 10%). * Greek unique cavalry damage bonus increased to 25% (up from 20%). * Greek unique cavalry hitpoint bonus reduced to 10% (down from 15%). * China’s nation power now also includes +1 mercenary capacity. * Angkor Wat healing changed to a flat amount which increases as you age up. The previous percent-based heal was far stronger than intended for generals. The new flat healing achieves a better balance (and also heals your soldier defenders to full each tick). * 5 additional walls available in Iron Age and in Classical Age. * Farm and caravan hitpoints increased 15% and 20% respectively, across all levels. * Cavalry raiders damage bonus vs. resource buildings increased from 3x to 4x. Base damage decreased proportionally. * Archers and machine guns will now periodically scan for nearby defenders instead of staying targeted on lower priority targets. * Machine gun cone radius reduced to better match visuals; base damage increased to compensate. * Town center defenders and donated troops activate from a much closer radius. This makes donations more valuable on defense, where previously they could easily be baited away. * Age up costs increased: Classical to 160k, Medieval to 700k, Gunpowder to 2m, Enlightenment to 4.5m, and Industrial to 6m. * Vault upgrade costs increased to 400k/1750k/3750k/4750k. * Redoubt upgrade level 1 costs increased to 2.1m and level 2 increased to 4.6m. * Ballista Tower upgrade level 3 increased to 1m. * Heavy tank cost increased from 80k to 100k. Bug Fixes and Improvements * Fixed a bug causing Chat to show behind Leaderboards. * Fixed button overlap caused from pressing the Customer Service and Credits buttons simultaneously. * Fixed a bug in a PVP battle causing the already destroyed Gold shipments (dropped by Caravans) to reappear when using rally anywhere on the map after the battle has finished. * The 'Claim' (Crowns) button no longer overlaps the number of stars on the Campaign selection window. * Players now able to tap and preview what is gained when advancing in Age. * Clarified that the 2nd chapter of the Banking Library Tech doesn't apply to Single Player Campaign. * Fixed a bug causing the range for all generals to be labeled “melee” even after they turn into tanks and their attacks change to be ranged. * Generals now respawn at a more predictable rate. * If a player has 2 generals activated, both now display on top of the castle across all levels. * Replay camera no longer continues to shake if paused during catapult explosion. * Fixed a bug causing smoke particles to never dissipate. * Canceling matchmaking search loading screen no longer leaves "search" dialog up for ~15 seconds. * Fixed a bug causing players to be able to purchase special deals over and over and never be rewarded items. * Fixed a small checkmark artifact in Erase Mode box in layout editor. * Fixed a bug causing Map Editor save button to remain disabled if building is moved back to original placement after player attempts to place building in invalid location. * Changing your language no longer causes an error without a message. * Single Player city icons now display at correct size when first viewed in a new session. * Fixed a bug causing the Starter pack not to appear until Iron Age. * Fixed a crash caused by buying War Machines. * Changing your base layout while having a Zeppelin on an airstrip no longer results an error. * Fixed a bug causing players to experience issues installing updates. * Leveling Redoubts to level 3 no longer causes a crash. * Fixed a bug where upgrading tanks could cause your army to go over the troop limit, which would cause security checks to delete the player’s army. * Fixed a bug causing the tactics window to not close by pressing the X button if the window is opened from the War Academy. * Fixed a bug causing green terrain backgrounds to not appear on portrait images on Info screens. * Fixed a bug causing the wrong thumbnails to appear in the layout editor for Trade Good Shipments. * Leagues are now updating correctly. * Fixed a bug where some shipments could not be opened. * Fixed an AI bug causing defenders to freeze. * Strength of the Gladiator power no longer causes visual effect to appear on airplanes (the tactic continues to not affect airplanes’ attack). * UI layering bugs fixed. * Fixed a bug which caused buildings to remain on fire after an attack. * Fixed and issue where the Campaign UI sometimes appeared offset. * Fixed a bug causing planes to occasionally appear to fly backwards. * Improved pathfinding when hunting animals. * Animation fixes for machine gunners. * Fixed a bug causing unplaced buildings to appear in replays * Fixed a bug causing retrain times to be miscalculated. * Aircraft deployed against targets near the map edge to deploy too close to the building to attack it on the first pass. * Added additional security measures. * Improved memory handling to prevent crashes. * Improved security. Category:Updates